Bree, The Ruff Girl
by MusicIsLife4202
Summary: Third time I tried posting this! Bree(my OC) has a crush on Boomer. But one problem: Boomer is her best friend. And, he might not even like her... Lol he does :) DanixButch BlazexBrick BreexBoomer Look out for Boombles' and MY story! It's Called The Ruff Girls. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Friends&Crushes

This story has ALL INSPIRATION from the CrazyCuteGirls! So, Dani, I hope you don't mind. I am in love with your story and i just HAD to write this. Also, if you guys are wondering about Blackbird, it's on Hiatus... sorry guys. This is a chapter, btw. Unlike Dani, my family does NOT die, they go away for a few weeks to somewhere and unknowingly leave me at home. It instead of having Butch it's Boomer( my second fav ruff, Butch is my #1. DUH) Boomer will have been my best friend since kindergarten. Also, I'll have powers, mojo was just that awesome to me XD I think that's about it. All you have to do is read, now!

Bree, The Ruff Girl Chapter One: #Crushes&amp;Friends

Bree is 12 years old, with Long, red hair, always worn up. Her shimmering gold eyes make her reflection even better. Her personality, though, is something way beyond compare. Bree POV I wake up to the light shining in my face. Weird. Isn't today Tuesday?

HOLY CRAP!I'm leaving for Orlando today!

But... it's already nine. My flight took off two hours ago! "Mom! I'm up!" No reply. "Mom?! HELLOOOOO!?" Still no reply.

Either my family was dead, or they left without me. This wasn't the first time I was left behind. I walk downstairs, and see no one.

Yep. they left me. I have to walk to school now, Great. I text Boomer. '**_Hey, Boom. Family left without me again. Mind if I crash at your place? I'm walking to school right now.' _**

He replied with, 'Lol I don't care. See you in an hour. Have a nice walk!'

Sometimes Boomer can be an idiot.

A cute idiot.

WOAH! WHAT DID I JUST THINK?! boomer was my best friend! No way I could like him. Or could i?

Heh. quit thinking like this, Bree. It took a half hour to walk to school, which sucked, because Citysville wasn't as friendly as everyone said Townsville was. And yet, my family just HAD to live in Citysville.

I got to class, quickly taking the empty seat with Boomer and Dani. Dani was my other best friend. And Funny thing was,

She liked Butch.

It didn't surprise me, because I already convinced myself I really did like Boom.

Since Ms. Larnhart wouldn't stop talking to the class on how we would never be quiet, I thought, 'Great. Another lecture, or should I say, CLASS ARGUEMENT.' Ie'Ajah was yelling about how we never got treated like our counterpart class, Miss Wexler's class.

They were 100 times worse than us.

The three of us said we needed to get something we left from the library.

Lie.

The library was our hangout, where we looked on the computers, reading PPG fanfiction, and Boomer, being him, was interested anyway, even though Dani was catching up on a Blossoomer story.

"Hey, Bree! Check this out!" Dani called from the computer across the library. I walk over and see reviews on MY Story, my holes parody.

So THATS what story Dani was catching up on! My friend Boombles reviewed it. 'Great story so far! I hope to see more!' She was so nice.

Then I saw that she PMed me. 'I'm transferring. To YOUR SCHOOL!' I quickly shot back a YAAAAAYYY! Dani and I were fan girling, while Boomer sat there, confused. Maybe I really did like him. I liked my own best friend.

**_HOW WAS IT MY DEARS?! DID YOU LIKE IT?! AM I SCARING YOU?! XD SHOULD I CONTINUE?! I should be expecting a yes for the continue part, so yeah. Bye for now! Bree:)_**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Stayin :D

Hai!

Welcome Back! I only have 1 review right now. DOES THIS RLY SUCK! Review and I'll know it doesn't.

We left off when Bree's family left for a week without her (again), the crush part, and they left to the Library.

Also Bree found out Her FF friend Boombles, or Blaze, was transferring to her school.

And sorry I wasn't updating! I'm really into my Ruff Girls story with Boombles.

Bree, The Ruff Girl

Chapter 2

BREE POV :D

After the Library, we headed back to class, where we got detention. Oh Weh-Ell!

Dani and I said bye for the Day and now Boomer and I are going to the ruffs house,because, remember my parents left me.

The first thing Anyone said came from Butch ( of course.), and he said,

"Boomer, what is SHE doing here?!"

Yes, me, Dani, and Boomer were nowhere near liked, or popular.

At all.

I looked around shyly and before I could say anything, Brick stepped in and said,

"She probably was left home again, Butch. Don't act like she's below you. You were just like that 5 years ago. I won't hear none of it anymore."

Brick pulled me aside and asked me if I did need to stay.

And DUH I DID!

I thanked him and Butch was still pouting.

Boomer took me up to his room and we sat down.

Nice Boom.

One bed.

It didn't really matter, We were only 11, so nothing could really happen, plus I have no period yet so, nothing can happen.

I just laid back and checked up on my PMs.

Boombles again:

Hey, I'm at the airport now!

See you at school tomorrow!

I reply with:

Okay! See you there!

I didn't mind Boomer sitting there with me because 1. He was my best friend.

2\. Because I liked him.

3\. I didn't rly care at the time.

I sat back and Started up my Chapter/Turn of writing the Ruff Girls.

Chapter 10.

After a few hours,

I saw that Boomer was asleep, and I cuddled onto him and luckily fell asleep with no interruption.

(Boomer POV)

I wake up to see Bree cuddling on me.

Awwwwwww! I think. She's just so freaking adorable.

And to think about it,

Not friendish cute either.

Oh god.

I think I like her.

BUT RIGHT NOW WHO CARES!

She's cuddling on me and it's freakin cute.

But,

Butch. I pretend to sleep so he doesn't think I let her.

I keep my eyes at a squint type of see.

I see him creep in and make an AWWW face before putting my phone on my chest.

A message,

From Bubbles.

**_"Hey, Boomer! Wanna hang out in a bit? I got candy! You can bring Bree, too if you want :)"_**

Bubbles was awesome. Not girlfriend awesome, but friend awesome.

But I forgot one thing:

Bree was **_sleeping_** on top of me.

And Butch left the room, so I softly lift her off of me to get showered and go over to Bubbles'.

I gently shake her, and I see that she's not a light sleeper.

Great, now I need to do the Butch-Brick routine.

Just wonderful.

I get a cup of water, and instead of whipping her with water,

I gently put my hand in and let droplets fall onto her face, making her squirm, and open her eyes, to see me, a wet hand, and water on her face.

Yep, she's gonna kill me.

"Boomer? why is my face wet and you have water on your hands?!"

"You wouldn't wake up. Plus I wouldn't whip my best friend with a cup of water."

"Hehe. Your right."

**_HOW WAS IT MY DARLINGS!_**

**_Plz review. I'll die if you don't JK bit rly review._**

**_Questions for the chapter?_**

**_1\. There are an estimated 10-20 chapters in the chapter Should Bree and Boomer kiss, or start dating at the Least?_**

**_2\. What was Boomer's Butch-Brick wake up routine? ( it's in the chapter)_**

**_3\. Should Bree dislike Bubbles? Or should they all get along?_**

**_Thanks for reading, Ill see you chapter 3, next chapter Lol I forgot I wasn't writing the Ruff Girls :D anyway until next time,_**

**_Mah Name is Bree!_**

**_Love Me! :3_**


	3. Chapter 3: BUBBLES RIVAL :(

HAI GUYS! •U• I just made a happy face •U• see? I'm **_happy_** on **INTERNATIONAL** **HAPPY DAY! **Yeah, that's real. LOOK IT UP |-(

Welcome Back! Sorry I haven't updated. I have a few blames.  
Dog peed on mah foot a few minutes ago |-(  
'Cali' drama with AngelKisses32398 or used to be "AngelicaRulez4eva".  
Plus I have tons of homework.

Last chapter We find out Butch has a heart, and thinks his Brother and his Best friends' sister cuddling is cute.  
I know. Butch is OOC there.  
Anyway, Bubbles invites Bree and Boomer over for a Movie and CANDY!  
_**I want some candy now...**_

_**Blaze: Here you go  
*hands me a bag of skittles*  
Me: I don't want skittles. I WANT CHOCOLATE!  
Dani: here's the RIGHT candy.  
*hands me a snickers bar*  
me: YAAAAAAAY!  
*hugs Dani***_

_**Anyway, ON WITH DAH FREAKIN STORY!**_

Bree POV

After waking up with a wet? Face, Boomer explains why I have a wet face.  
Heh. Makes sense.  
"Bubbles invited us over for A movie."

"And candy?" I ask curiously.

"AND candy," he repeats.

'YES! ' I think.

"Heard that, you're gonna get fat one day."

"How did you hear me? I thought that only the person you like, you can hear their thoughts."

He blushes a dark red.

"I don't like you like **_that_**."

He pouts.  
I know he does.

_**You're such a liar,  
Boom.**_

Bubbles POV  
I'm so happy Bree and I are good friends.  
She knows I like Boomie,  
She doesn't care though.  
Which makes me happy.

If she did,  
She'd be dead by now.  
**_DEHED_**.

Sorry you waited so long for such a short chapter!  
Don't worry,  
I'll get to work on the next one now, guys.  
I don't know when it's out,  
But since I WUV you guys,  
It'll be out.

WUV,  
Meh :P


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, AND

Welcome Back!

Bubbles will be rly mad at Bree when she find out she likes Boomer 0_0

Bubbles: WHAAATTTT?! *growls*

Me: Oh God.

Bree, The Ruff Girl

Chapter 4

Boomer POV

Bree and I fly over to the Utonium's.

Bubbles and Bree freak and hug eachother all crazy, as I just roll my eyes and sit down.

Blossom was coming downstairs. "Girls, why are you eating the whole tub of Nutella- Oh hi Boomer!"

I keep my distance, but I greet everyone I find.

Bubbles literally threw the movie disc, and we had to watch Netflix instead.

Really pathetic.

The truth is, I didn't like bubbles period, or even wanted to come here. I only wanted to make Bree happy.

-A MY LITTLE PONY EPISODE LATER-

Bree was passed out on the couch, stuffed with candy.

I said bye to bubbles as I picked Bree up bridal style and carried her back to our place.

Later on, I was stuffed with candy and passed out on the couch.

-the next morning-

I quickly got dressed and woke up everybody. We had school today!

Bree POV

I woke up to a little bit of water on my face. I didn't want to ask, so I got dressed and went downstairs for breaky.

Brick was making waffles, my absolute favorite. All if the boys knew what was next, covering their ears. I smirked, and did my famous waffle time chant.

"IIIIIITTTTSSSSS WAFFLE TIME, ITS WAFFLE TIME! WONT YOU HAVE SOME WAFFLES OF MIIIINNNEEEE?!" I yelled, scooting over to the table, stuffing my face with a chocolate waffle.

We headed to school, where the biggest bitch walked the halls, not Only Princess, but her bitch gang.

God Fucking Dammit.

"Oh, there's the ugly lump! Tell me, Where were you yesterday, Bree?"

I narrowed my eyes, stepping towards her, pushing her a bit.

"That doesn't concern you, Bitch."

She looked shocked, seeing this was the first time I called anyone a bitch besides in my head.

"So you wanna play THAT game, now do you?" she shoves me.

"Bring it on." I mutter.

She swings, as I quickly dodge, and kick her in the shin, resulting to her squealing. She cried and ran to the nurse.

"No one gives a fuck about your pretty little first bruise, Lana!" I yell down the hall. I called princess Lana because she acted like Lana del ray when she sang, so desperate and needy.

At least I gave her her very first bandaid bruise, not to mention a Black eye from a week ago.

God, I feel so badass right now.

How was this my dears?

1\. Will Bubbles be rly mad when she knows Bree likes Boomie?

2\. I liked writing the 'fight' scene, or the part we say as, 'Bree sharkeisha'd Princess'. XD remember when the whole Sharkeisha thing went down? I was dying of laughter! Well, did u like that scene?

3\. Who wants more school drama?

Thnx 4 reading 4,

Love,

Bree :D


End file.
